


MCU’s Amazing Spidey

by Cornholio4



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Andrew Garfield Spider-Man, Anti Sokovia Accords, Anti Spiderson, Anti irondad, Civil War AU, Drabble, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Oneshot, Post Amazing Spider-Man 2, Team Captain America, also on FanFiction, anti tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: What if it was Andrew Garfield’s Spider-Man in the MCU? How would the first meeting with Tony in Civil War would have gone?Oneshot Drabble.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 112
Collections: In This House We Hate Tony Stark





	MCU’s Amazing Spidey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).



> I want to say that don't be afraid to let me know if you don't like a point I made in a fic I wrote. Quite a long while ago I checked out the issue of Red Hood where Batman beat him after an attempt on the Penguin after being led there thanks to the YMMV page of Red Hood and the Outlaws under Unintentionally Unsympathetic. I am not really a big fan of Jason Todd since I think he is an annoying jerk (still leagues and miles ahead of Damian Wayne who I actively now dislike due to the undeserved pushes he gets in my eyes and how he has invaded the fandom and stories of Miraculous Ladybug but I will spare you the tangent I would have gone on). I pointed it out on a comment of Stand With Ward and Queen's A Bat in Starling City and my little knowledge of the events and context of the events leading up to it and me saying that to me its Jason being taken off the pedestal and I made it seem like Jason deserves to be put off a high horse more than Batman who in modern days can be borderline abusive to his Batfamily.
> 
> I didn't know the context of the in question and that Jason defeated to be beat by his father figure after reacting to something that the Penguin had done in the book. My little knowledge of the context and how bad I can be in explaining myself made my point look bad and I am sorry. I know how questionable and manipulative modern Batman could be (especially under Tom King) and if he does stuff like brutally tear down anyone who kills even in self defense and actively tries to bring his worst foe back to life via Lazarus Pit (seriously Bruce is lucky that for the moment it restored his sanity because it could have easily made the Joker unlikely as that seems).
> 
> But still on the topic of questionable rich mentors, I got this idea a short while ago while reading that Andrew Garfield didn't think that Spidey would get along with Tony Stark due to his questionable ethics and that Peter is a man of the people. As much as I love MCU Peter, I will admit a lot of problems are caused by tying Tony to the films and I am a massive defender for the Andrew Garfield movies. I will go as far as to say Andrew is the most accurate Spidey from page to live action (sorry that while I did like the Raimi movies, Tobey never really clicked for me when he was in the mask). So what if it was Andrew's Spidey in the verse.

Peter Parker was glad to start his life back all over again after managing to recover from the death of his girlfriend Gwen Stacy, failing to fullfill the dying promise of her father George Stacy. He was back in the suit and had beaten the Rhino guy; he would be enlisting in Empire State University and would use her speech to help motivate himself to go forward. He will not fail anyone like he had failed his Uncle Ben and the Stacys.

He had gotten home to see Aunt May in the living room talking to the famous Tony Stark. Aunt May and Tony began talking about some foundation and scholarship that they had apparently talked about by email. Tony began mouthing to him to play along but Peter said "sorry how long ago was this, I must have forgotten... If it was in the last few months then sorry but I wasn't myself so sorry if it slipped my mind."

Tony looked like he was growing agitated and Peter had a sneaking suspicion as to why he was actually here. Tony asked to see Peter alone in his room to go over things and Peter sighed sure that he was here for. They got to his bedroom with Tony spitting the bit of meatloaf that he was eating into the bin and Peter remarked not to worry as his Uncle Ben never liked his Aunt's meatloaf.

Tony then began showing holograms of Spider-Man in action and Peter's face grew darker sighing, "The Lizard guy Connors, was out of the country at the time... In a conference and so fast that SHIELD somehow wasn't able to respond... Mr Blue Man Group with electric powers then your buddy Mr Osborn, was too busy with the Avengers hunting HYDRA... This Rhino guy, was retired at the time and the suit seems like it was trying to mimic my designs years ago but got too big and expensive to try and mass produce... So up to you or animal control..." Tony said as Peter did his best to try and deny it until he found where he hid his Web-shooters and suit.

Peter angrily replied to questions about his equipment saying that he had made them himself which seemed to impress Tony. Tony began asking questions about why he had done this and Peter gave vague answers; he had his powers and even after Uncle Ben his vigilantism was acting out of a grudge which Captain Stacy realized... It was only after going out of his way to help the people on the bridge was that he had truly become Spider-Man.

Tony began saying that he could help him with a new suit (pretty much insulting the one that he and Gwen made together) and equipment and asked if he had a passport to go to Germany. "Germany? Sorry Mr Stark but I don't think that I am ready for any Avengers level stuff... At least not at the moment... I have college and stuff... Why do you want me to go to Germany anyway?" Peter asked protesting and kept pressing the question when Tony tried to sidestep the question.

He then told him that Cap had gone crazy and was running amok with a wanted killer thinking that he is doing right when he is acting irrationally. "Wait... Is this related to the Accords?" Peter asked suddenly knowing about the Sokovia Accords and the bombing at their signing. He was worried about how it would affect superpowered beings like him who had no intention of signing up for a government list. Captain America himself Steve Rogers had not been at the signing so of course he may not agree with the Accords and was apparently apprehended trying to go over after the suspect his old friend Bucky Barnes the Winter Soldier.

Tony looked surprised and Peter told him "I have a computer with internet and I watch the news Mr Stark, sorry but I don't want to involve myself in something that would restrict when and how I can be Spider-Man. Something happens and I will do something, I will not wait for some panel to discuss and tell me whether they think that I should intervene. It's as simple as that. Plus I am not fond of the idea of them rounding up people stuck with powers." Peter told him and Tony was aghast.

From the look of his face he could guess that Steve or one of his allies had said something similar to him. "You are young and inexperienced, you made a lot of mistakes and not accepting accountability can make you no better than the bad guys. You could be trained to do better: maybe if you had been then the deaths of that police captain guy and her daughter could have been avoided..." Tony said and right there Peter was done playing nice.

He slammed the door open and quietly told him to leave and never come back, "There is a place called the Raft where they are talking of moving Connors, Dillon and Osborn. If you don't play ball then you could join him." Tony said but Peter just told him to bring it.

Later Tony was sent as Iron Man to apprehend Spider-Man but it seemed that Tony foolishly thought he was a naive kid and was unprepared for how smart Peter was. He was preparing himself for when Iron Man would be sent against him. He activated a sonar device which managed to send a virus to mess up his AI computer.

Peter knew that would only last so long but used a miniature EMP machine he had made to be used against his Arc Reactor powering his suit messing it up allowing Peter to tear it out and smash it with his bare hands. He caught Tony and put him on the ground in his ruined suit. There was an angry mob against Tony for daring to go against the city's Superhero.

Peter was smiling as he saw the Anti-Accords sentiment rise in the city with the Pro Spider-Man outlets asking where was Tony where there was the Lizard and Electro, plus if the Accords are going to be hunting down the hero that had been on the streets taking care of criminals and helping people whenever he could.

Maybe it would have been easier for Tony to manipulate him into being his unknowing soldier if he was a younger and star struck but he had to deal with a Spider-Man with the wisdom and knowledge to challenge him.


End file.
